And Duty Prevailed
by meistermeis
Summary: When your guardians all die before you and only duty prevails. Tsuna x All, multiple character deaths. AU.


**Hi everyone, here is a Reborn fanfic just for you. I apologise for any weird messed up grammar or spelling mistakes as I wrote this in the dead of night while my mind was still half asleep…so if it feels rushed near the end or something then you know the reason why! **

**Anyway I've always wanted to write something about all the Vongola Guardians and how each and every one of them died and I hadn't seen any fanfics about this so this is what I came up with. Enjoy :) **

**I do not own any of these lovely characters unfortunately. All of them belong to Amano Akira :)**

* * *

_Twenty-four too young to die, too young to throw away your life when it had barely started._

When the guns had resonated, when the trumpets blared all too noisily and Yamamoto stood tall in the base of the enemies, it took all Tsuna's strength to watch and let him go. He knew Yamamoto was walking into a trap, he had pleaded, commanded, done anything and everything to stop the rain from storming and flooding but he knew his guardian was broken.

It was all his fault.

He had endangered the lives of everyone he had ever talked to in his life, anyone who held out a gentle hand, anyone who was so kind as to smile at him. Tsuna had literally sentenced them all to death, all because he became the tenth Vongola boss. It was no different for Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi. He was murdered by Milliefiore men ten days ago and he had begged Yamamoto not to go for revenge, that he needed him here at the base to help and for a few days there, Tsuna thought he had won his fight with his rain guardian. However when the opportunity arose to storm the enemy hold and lay waste to one of their bases, Yamamoto seized the chance and Tsuna had no choice but to follow. The Decimo had become helpless against the swordsman's rage, a rage which almost never appeared in his calm.

And now as Tsuna watched Yamamoto's receding back, he felt cold dread sweep up through his body but it was too late. The men in white and black alike descended like wolves on a bloody carcass and Tsuna watched in horror as his rain fought against them, fought and was slowly losing. One of the long swords fell from his hand, and then its twin followed quickly after. It was not long that the short sword too fell from his hands as his knees buckled under his body and the slashes of the enemies teemed down on him. Then his storm guardian was pulling him to his feet and they were turning away and Tsuna had _abandoned_ Yamamoto.

Twenty-four was too young for death to rear its ugly head.

* * *

Five years had passed and the youngest guardian had left Tsuna's ranks, more tragically than the rest.

Lambo was just pass his nineteenth year, he was young and ambitious if not a little lazy. He was loyal and still called Tsuna 'nii-san', still wanted Tsuna to play games with him, still hadn't even killed a soul yet and Tsuna had wished to keep it that way. Reborn wouldn't hear of it. All he said was, 'If he were truly my rival, he would have killed the assassin that has been plaguing the Decimo for three weeks instead of dawdling like a coward he is.' And of course he said it within earshot of the ever eavesdropping lightning guardian. Lambo didn't like that. He didn't like it at all. So when the night had fallen and all but him had laid down their weary heads, the older teen snuck out. He knew where that assassin had been lurking, he had been given the mission to sniff out and kill the man and he _had_ completed the first part. It was just the second part he wasn't so sure about. So when he rocked up to the whore bar the assassin frequented in a nearby town, Lambo had a knife in hand and was determined to prove Reborn wrong.

It was pass two in the morning when Tsuna awoke to Lambo crying outside his door. When the door swung open, Tsuna saw Lambo covered in blood, tears streaming down his face as he kneeled in front of the Decimo, as if repenting. Tsuna could see it as plain as day.

Lambo had resolved to kill the man but when he knelt before the lightning guardian, a cut upon his face and tears in his eyes, begging for mercy with words upon his lips of wife and child; Lambo had caved. The minute he had turned his back though, the assassin was upon him but it was too late. When the bambino turned, knife in hand, the man had impaled himself upon the weapon. Lambo had killed him, intentionally or not.

The days that followed the incident had sent Lambo's mind reeling and Tsuna could see it. Lambo wouldn't eat, nor sleep or speak. When his fellow guardians tried to coax words out of him, all that could escape the young boy's lips were, 'Me…murderer.'

Tsuna should have seen the signs but he was too sick with worry to notice something so plainly obvious. When six days had passed, Tsuna went to the lightning's room, only to find the door was already ajar. A cold chill drifted from the room and inside Lambo lay still as a doll, pills and alcohol bottles littering his bed.

Drug and alcohol abuse had taken the youngest Vongola guardian away from Tsuna at the age of nineteen. He screamed at Reborn for hours but Reborn never spoke a word, his only betrayal of emotion was in his eyes, which were full of anger and grief.

* * *

At the age of thirty-five, Tsuna was married to Kyoko. The wedding was splendid and Tsuna had finally felt happy after so much tragedy, after so much death. He never expected for his Sun to finally set along the horizon in an eternal slumber.

A week after the wedding and knives, danger and threats plagued at the Decimo's back. No where was safe, he had his remaining guardians standing watch night and day and his own wife had to be put under special protection. Ryohei had stood guard for Tsuna everyday and even when his eyes were plagued with fatigue, he did not rest. Tsuna had wished him to go sleep but Ryohei would always reply with, 'You married my sister and she would never forgive me if you died under my protection.' But Kyoko would never forgive Tsuna if her dear brother were to die under his service.

And Kyoko never did fully forgive her husband.

When his sun guardian protected him, when he threw his body in the line of fire and the bullets punctured his body, when Tsuna had screamed and was dragged away; the only words that Ryohei had left for him were. 'Go.' So Tsuna had gone and as he turned back to the building where his sun guardian's blood and life had drained away, the place caught a light and burned fiercely all throughout the pitch black of the night.

When he found his wife again, she looked at him with resentment in her eyes but still she held Tsuna as he wept in her lap.

* * *

Gokudera had burned to ash and cinders.

He had gone, just as much as Yamamoto had, into the enemy base, swearing he would return as he was the 'Vongola boss's right hand man' and there was no way that he would die. People always promised to come back but they never did. It was no different in Gokudera's case.

Tsuna could remember the heat, the scent of burning gas and crunching of metal all around them. It was like a scene out of hell. When plumes of fire surround them and the enemy had blocked them off, his storm guardian stood with bombs in hand, proud and fierce just like a storm. He turned to the Decimo with a smile upon his face, so ever cheerful, even though the smell of death was on their doorstep, and said. 'I'll be back Boss. Afterwards let drink to our celebration.' And then he walked to his demise. When his cloud guardian pull him to his feet and shield him from the shrapnel that fell as the bombs went off, all Tsuna could think of was his storm guardian's burning and charred body that would never be recovered.

Gokudera had gone in a cataclysm of light and sound.

* * *

Chrome was the fifth to go.

The crisp autumn wind left the scent of winter approaching. Darkened leaves rustled and crunched, the sound of the fountain in the courtyard, trickling its water, made its way up to the balcony of the Vongola boss's office. She stood there, small and looking slightly sickly as her hand rested upon the railing, trails of her indigo hair blowing across her face. Tsuna stood in the archway, watching Chrome with apprehension as she turned her petite face in his direction. "Boss, I have to go." Tsuna inhaled sharply, but he knew as much. He'd been expecting it ever since Mukuro stopped supplying her organs with his own illusions, so many years and years ago. He knew she couldn't keep this up forever, however strong he knew she was. She, at that moment, looked so frighteningly frail in the late afternoon light, so transparent and he could see her trembling as she stood there in a powder blue dress. A sudden gust of wind blew roughly, whipping Chrome's hair around her head in a halo of indigo, almost black in the fading light, and Tsuna could almost see the wind blow right _through_ his mist guardian.

"Where are you going, Chrome?" He didn't even know why he asked such a silly question as that, but he felt if she answered then he would be granted some peace of mind.

"The place I should have gone if Mukuro-sama hadn't saved me back then." She whispered out, her voice high and sweet as honey. "Don't worry Boss, it won't hurt. Most of my life I've lived as an illusion, and illusions always eventually fade." She then turned around to face him fully, her arms spread wide as she stepped forward to carefully embrace him in a gentle hug. Tsuna bit his lip, sadness welling up inside him, he could barely feel her against his skin.

"Live strong, live well and don't forget to smile, you look best when you smile." She said with a small twinkle in her eyes. "Goodbye boss and thank you." As she stepped back, Tsuna could see the trees, the orange tinted sky and the world all through Chrome's translucent body. She became enveloped in a golden mist so fine and bright that the Decimo had to squint but he did not turn head, he did not avert his eyes, not even when they burned and watered at the glare. And then his guardian burst into mist and flower petals that rose and fell with the wind. He tried to reach out, as if to snatch her back but the autumn breeze had taken hold of her and wished her away, higher and higher into the sky until the mist dissipated from the sun and the petals flew off to distance lands.

Later on, Tsuna couldn't find Mukuro, in fact no one had seen him since dawn and so in one day, the Decimo had lost two of his guardians.

It was the fifty-sixth year of his life but he had never felt so lonely.

* * *

The Decimo never expected Hibari to be the last one.

When he really thought about it, he was sure the ever solitary wolf would be one of the first to go. Maybe in a fight — as he knew how much the skylark liked to battle — or maybe gone missing, like he had disappeared off the face of the earth, never to be found again.

But Tsuna never had imagined that Hibari would die like this. 'A fool's death,' His cloud guardian would say as he lay on his hospital bed, riddle with age and weariness, IV tubes stuck in his arms and the monitor beside his bed _beeping_ away his last moments. Tsuna would sit there, just as old and worn down by the passage of time as the very last of his guardians slowly died.

'You're old and have seen better days Tsunayoshi Sawada.' Hibari would always say in a sneering way and the Decimo was glad to see that even in death, his cloud was still the same. 'Still craven* as ever.' And Tsuna had to smile at that.

Hibari died not long after and Tsuna buried his body in a forest of wildness and unkemptness as he knew the cloud guardian would like.

And at sixty-nine, Tsuna was all alone.

* * *

Tsuna died at eighty-three years of age. All his guardians had preceded him, even his wife died before him and Tsuna had left the world in the hands of a new generation, as it was meant to be.

The tenth Vongola Boss had done what he had set out to do all those years ago, to be the last one left. It did no good to die before his guardians as it was their job to protect him and Tsuna had done exactly that. He riddled with age and alone, had done everything required of him.

Love, friendship, pain and suffering were all gone and only duty had prevailed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that even if it was uber depressing. :) Please review and favourite etc, etc. It would make me happy!**

***Craven means cowardly**


End file.
